The Cougar Warrior (comic)
is a comic book series published by since May 6th, 2015. Synopsis An anthropologist finds an ancient totem in the deserts of Mexico, gifting him cougar-like abilities, which he uses to fight crime in Austin. Characters Main *'Héctor Martinez/The Cougar Warrior' - a guatemalan-american anthropologist who inherits a rarámuri totem, giving him cougar-like abilities. Supporting *'Beatriz da Costa/Fire' - a brazilian who has the power to control fire, who allies with Héctor.Dr. Jacques Venore - Héctor's french colleague at the University of Austin. *'Tora Olafsdotter/Ice' - Fire's other ally. *'Luke Davidson/Nightshade' - an African-American vigilante. *'Isabélla Martinez '- Héctor's wife, and a transgender woman. *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle' - a superhero who has an alien exosuit that occasionally allies with Hector. Antagonists *'Érica Branco/Clone Mistress' - a Brazilian anarchist who can clone herself. *'Alexandros Pierce/Midas' - an entrepreneur who gains power over gauntlets that can turn into anything he desires. *'Zachary Stone/The Cartoonist' - a crippled animator who gains the power to create living cartoons. *'Willem Torrence/Bloodhound '- an ICE agent-turned hitman who underwent gene therapy to give himself dog DNA, and is waging a one man war on illegal immigrants. *'Maria Jones/Dislike '- a teen girl who has been bullied and abused for being bisexual. Gains the power to increase the power of hate within people. *'Rodrigo Caminoperro '- the leader of Leibre Amarilla, a drug cartel opening shop in Austin. Issues #''Cougar Warrior #1'' Collected Editions *''Cougar Warrior: Unleashed'' Appearances in other media Héctor Martinez/The Cougar Warrior Television Live-action *''Arrow'', played by Lin-Manuel Miranda. Animated *''Teen Titans Go!, voiced by Khary Payton. *Cougar and Fire, voiced by Lin-Manuel Miranda. *''Justice League Action, voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. *''Young Justice: Outsiders'', voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. *''The Brave and the Bold, voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. *Justice League: Heroes, voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Film *''Teen Titans Go! To The Movies, voiced by Khary Payton. Video Games * Injustice: Gods Among Us, voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Beatriz da Costa/Fire Television Live-action *''The Flash'', played by . Animated *''Teen Titans Go!, voiced by Hynden Walch. *Cougar and Fire, voiced by . *''Justice League Action, voiced by TBD. *''Young Justice: Outsiders'', voiced by TBD. *''The Brave and the Bold, voiced by Grey Griffin. *Justice League: Heroes, voiced by TBD. Dr. Jacques Venore Television Animated *Cougar and Fire, voiced by TBD *''Justice League Action, voiced by Rob Paulsen. *''Young Justice: Outsiders'', voiced by Nolan North. *''The Brave and the Bold, voiced by TBD. *Justice League: Heroes, voiced by Rob Paulsen. Érica Branco/The Clone Mistress Television Live-action *''Arrow, played by . Animated *''Teen Titans Go!, voiced by Tara Strong. *Cougar and Fire, voiced by . *''Justice League Action, voiced by Jessica DiCicco. *''Young Justice: Outsiders'', voiced by TBD. *''The Brave and the Bold, voiced by Jessica DiCicco. *Justice League: Heroes, voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Alexander Pierce/Midas Television Animated *''Teen Titans Go!, voiced by TBD. *''Cougar and Fire, voiced by David Tennant *''Justice League Action, voiced by TBD. *''Young Justice: Outsiders'', voiced by David Tennant. *''The Brave and the Bold, voiced by TBD. *Justice League: Heroes, voiced by TBD. Zachary Stone/The Cartoonist Television Live-action *''Arrow, played by Kevin James Animated *''Teen Titans Go!, voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic. *Cougar and Fire, voiced by Kevin James *''Justice League Action, voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic. *''Young Justice: Outsiders'', voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic. *''The Brave and the Bold, voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic. *Justice League: Heroes, voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic. Willem Torrence/Bloodhound Television Live-action *''Supergirl, played by TBD. Animated *''Teen Titans Go!, voiced by Khary Payton. *Cougar and Fire, voiced by TBD. *''Justice League Action, voiced by TBD. *''Young Justice: Outsiders'', voiced by TBD. *''The Brave and the Bold'', voiced by TBD. *''Justice League: Heroes'', voiced by TBD. Maria Jones/Dislike Television Live-action *''The Flash'', played by Sabrina Carpenter. Animated *''Teen Titans Go!, voiced by Tara Strong. *Cougar and Fire, voiced by Sabrina Carpenter. *''Justice League Action, voiced by TBD. *''Young Justice: Outsiders'', voiced by TBD. *''The Brave and the Bold'', voiced by TBD. *''Justice League: Heroes'', voiced by TBD. Rodrigo Caminoperro Television Live-action *''Arrow'', played by TBD Animated *''Teen Titans Go!, voiced by TBD *Cougar and Fire, voiced by TBD *''Justice League Action, voiced by TBD. *''Young Justice: Outsiders'', voiced by TBD. *''The Brave and the Bold'', voiced by TBD. *''Justice League: Heroes'', voiced by TBD. Trivia Category:Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:The Cougar Warrior